


Latin Club Fun Times

by QueensofHearts



Series: Haikyuu Hogwarts AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Harry Potter AU, Latin club, Ships will be added later, oikawa is a dork, rating is for language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 15:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19337239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueensofHearts/pseuds/QueensofHearts
Summary: Oikawa has decided that learning Latin is essential to learning spells in school like the extra person he is. What is the solution to this predicament? Start a Latin Club obviously!This fic will be multiple chapters all from the perspectives of the different club members.





	Latin Club Fun Times

Oikawa was upset. He stormed into the dormitory, surreptitiously checked to see who was in the room and then flung himself dramatically on his bed. The only other person in the room pretended to not notice and kept his eyes on his book.  
“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whined, “all of the spells that we are learning are based off of Latin!”  
Iwaizumi kept ignoring him.  
Oikawa sighed even more dramatically “how am I supposed to know what spells we are learning in the future if I can’t understand the language??”  
“Why would you even want to do that? You’ll learn them eventually so what is the point of knowing the language?”  
Finally a response! Oikawa grinned in triumph. “Think of the possibilities of knowing spells before everyone else in the class though!”  
“Well then just study it.”  
“But Iwa-chan! I don’t want to be the only person in the whole school studying Latin!”  
“Find somebody then.”  
‘But how am I supposed to do that?”  
Iwaizumi looked up exasperatedly, found Oikawa draped dramatically across his bed and rolled his eyes. “Stop fishing. No I will not join you. Yes you know people. And I do not want to help you. I have no desire to learn Latin. It seems very useless.”  
Oikawa sat up and pouted. “That’s harsh Iwa-chan.”  
Iwaizumi looked back at his book and ignored him again.  
“Fine! Since you won’t help I’ll just have to do this by myself. And you will be jealous and beg me to join when you see how much fun it will be.”  
“I highly doubt that.”  
Oikawa huffed, got up and flounced out of the room. Stupid Iwa. Disregarding his offer to study together. He had a plan now though. Surely there were other people in school that wanted to get ahead in spellwork like he did. He just had to go about this in the correct way.

“DOES ANYONE WANT TO START A LATIN CLUB?” Oikawa had stood up on the Slytherin table in the great hall and yelled his question to all those in there. Next to him Iwaizumi stared up at him horrified. “I WANT TO STUDY LATIN. ANYONE WHO WANTS TO ALSO CAN JOIN ME. I WILL BE IN THE LIBRARY TONIGHT AT 7 IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED. THANK YOU.”  
He finished speaking and sat down again. “That went well I think, how many people do you think I’ll get?”  
“Are you fucking stupid?”  
“Iwaizumi! Language!”  
“How the hell do you think that will encourage anybody to even want to meet you? I don’t even want to be near you right now.”  
When Oikawa had gotten up on the table the whole Great Hall had gone quiet and everybody had stared at him. Now that he was back seated the students turned back to their friends and all started talking at once.  
“Now Iwa-chan just because you are too pansy to be as fabulous as me doesn’t mean my approach won’t work.”  
Iwaizumi tried to push Oikawa's face in his breakfast. 

By the time 7:00 rolled around Oikawa was waiting eagerly in the library for anyone thatmight show up. He had already taken down what he thought of as the most helpful books in the library for studying Latin and had arranged them across the table. There were a surprisingly few amount of books available on the topic considering how many books were actually in the library. He had managed to find 3 books and was leafing through a book called Latin for Dummies when someone dropped a stack of books on his table. Oikawa jumped in his seat and looked up to see who had decided to come.  
“Yaku!” He exclaimed, “Why didn’t you say anything to me, we could have walked together.”  
Yaku was another 1st year Slytherin who Oikawa still didn’t know that much about ever though they slept in the same room and went to the same classes. It was still the first month though and they had met for the first time at the sorting ceremony. What Oikawa had gathered though was that even he seemed even tempered most of the time there were times when it seemed like he was holding back sharp words to whatever situation he was in. This had been amusing to Oikawa and he was excited to see if Yaku got comfortable enough if he would actually snap at somebody.  
“I was on the fence for most of the day mainly because of how you asked. But then today in spells I just got so annoyed that I couldn’t understand half the words we were saying that I decided to give it a try. But I did not want to be seen walking down with you after that performance in the Great Hall.”  
“But you’ll join the club?”  
“Yup”  
“Excuse us?”  
Oikawa turned around to see two girls standing behind him. One had long black hair and wore glasses, while the other kept her hair short. He vaguely recognized them as first Griffendors. He had seen both of them in his classes and he thought that the shorter one seemed usually energetic. The other girl he did not know much about because she seemed quiet.  
“My name is Kiyoko and this is Yui.” The quiet one spoke, “we are both interested in joining your club? There is one condition though. We both intend to join our Quidditch team and this cannot interfere with practices.”  
Oikawa smiled at them, “Well right now it’s just Yaku and me.” He gestured to Yaku, “so far it seems like only first years are interested in joining so you will be more than welcome. As far as Quidditch goes, I thought first years weren’t allowed to play?” He gasped suddenly, “Wait! Did you manage to get a spot as first years?! How did you do that?! Teach me your ways!”  
Kiyoko looked taken aback by the sudden change in mood and Yui answered for her.  
“God, we wish! We’ve been practising ever since we could fly a broom. But even with all the control we say we have Madam Hooch will not budge.”  
“Damn it! I was hoping to join as soon as possible. What positions do you want to go for?”  
“Chaser” said Kiyoko  
“Keeper” said Yui  
“Are we all really Quidditch jocks? Damn, I was hoping to branch out a little. I want to go for a chaser position also.” Yaku said  
Oikawa whirled to face him. “You didn't tell me that you wanted to try out as well!” he said accusingly.  
“You never asked.” Yaku shrugged, “doesn’t every kid though? I mean it’s one of the first things we learn.”  
“That’s true,” Yui said, “I can’t think of a single kid I know that doesn't want to play.”  
They all sat and stood in silence for a minute trying to think of anyone who fit that description. Yaku was the first one to give up.  
“Oikawa, we did not come here to talk about Quidditch. Do you want to form a club or not? Because it looks like we are the only ones who are interested.”  
Oikawa looked around the library. Everyone else who was currently in there was currently studying by themselves or in small groups on the table spaced periodically through the stacks.  
“Looks like you’re right Yaku. Do you two want to sit? We’ll meet here for today but we do need to find a classroom or something to meet the rest of the time in.” The two girls sat down and got out scrap pieces of scroll from their book bags to take notes on. “OK so, in regards to Quidditch we will obviously accommodate practice times. I will just need to know when they are scheduled so we can plan club times around them.”  
“What will we study and how will we do it?” Kiyoko asked.  
“For now I have gathered the closest books I could find to learning Latin so I thought that we could start there. When we get more advanced I thought that we could ask teachers and see if they could help at all. Does that work for you guys?”  
The members all confirmed and Oikawa nodded in satisfaction. “Second order of business is then to create a signup sheet for the headmaster. Then the third order is to decide where to meet in the future, because the library is just not a feasible place to hold club meetings. What do you guys think?”  
Yui used her scrap scroll and wrote in huge letters across the top OIKAWA’S LATIN CLUB signed it and then passed it around the table for everybody else to sign.  
“Since this is based off of spell work could we meet in the spells classroom? Do any other clubs meet in there?” Yaku asked as he signed.  
“That could work!” Oikawa said excitedly. “I have no clue if there are other clubs that use it though. I guess we could ask Professor Flitwick and see what he says. Plus if we use his classroom he might be willing to help up in the future! My next class with him I’ll ask.”  
Kiyoko reached for one of the Latin books as he began speaking and started flipping through it. She reached the first chapter and started reading it. “Ummm Oikawa? This book is in Latin. How are we supposed to learn anything if the whole book is in the language we are trying to learn?”  
“I haven’t actually had the time to look at all of the books I gathered yet so I have no idea if they will actually help or not” Oikawa said sheepishly.  
Yaku opened the second book and just sighed. “This one is the same way. So I guess our first order as a club then is to just find instruction books?”  
“It will be a fun bonding experience!”  
They all looked at him unimpressed and got up to start looking through the stacks.


End file.
